


when all is lost and plundered (my love will be there still)

by harlotstarlet



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I’ve fully written almost the exact same fic before with another ship, Lesbian AU, im sorry I’m just a whore for this shit, kinda hurt/comfort, no plot just love and vibes, one day I'll write something with sustenance, that day isn't today tho, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlotstarlet/pseuds/harlotstarlet
Summary: Denali had a rough day and Rosé takes care of her.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	when all is lost and plundered (my love will be there still)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Requiem on Water" by Imperial Mammoth

Denali sighed as she trudged out of the rink and to the car, her backpack slung over her tired shoulders. She’d been training hard for months, with olympic recruitment right around the corner there was no end in sight. If she qualified for the olympic team there’d be months of gruelling training ahead of her, and if she didn’t qualify she’d have to train even harder to make sure she did qualify for next time. It was hard work but she loved it, although right now all she wanted was to be curled up on the couch in her girlfriend’s lap.

The drive back home, although only 15 minutes, felt like a lifetime as she seemed to hit every red light possible. By the time she was dragging herself up the two flights of stairs to the apartment she shared with Rosé, the ache in her body had gotten the best of her and tears pricked at her eyes. She fumbled with her keys enough times that it wasn’t surprising when the door opened, Rosé standing there in sleep shorts and a tank top.

“Hi beauty,” Rosé said with a smile and her arms open. Denali sighed into the embrace, breathing in the sweet scent of the redhead’s body wash. Being loved so tenderly before she even walked in the door brought more tears to her eyes. After such a long day, she was so grateful for Rosé and her warm skin and loving eyes. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” Rosé asked, her eyes shone with worry as she ushered the weepy girl inside, shutting the door behind her and blocking out the cold. For the first time all day, Denali truly felt warmth.

Denali shook her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but I know when something’s up, what’s going on, Nali?”

Rosé’s voice was sweet and her hand stayed caressing Denali’s cheek.

“I’m just so tired,” Denali whispered, her voice breaking on the last syllable, “I’ve been training so hard and what if it’s all for nothing? What if I don’t make the olympic team? All this will have been for nothing-”

Rosé shushes her gently, wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks with her thumbs. “Shh, don’t say that. You’re one of the most talented people I know, you’ve got this. I know it’s hard sometimes, but you are so amazing, baby. I’m so lucky to know you and love you.”

Denali blushes fiercely under Rosé’s loving gaze. “Thank you, Rosie.”

Rosé smiles and gently brushes through Denali’s hair. “No need to thank me, sweetheart, I’ll always be here for you. Now how about I run you a bath and wash your hair for you?”

Denali nods eagerly. “Yes, please.”

Rosé scoops her up and if Denali hadn’t been so tired the flex of the older girl’s biceps would have stirred something in her, but all that was on her mind was warm water and lavender scented bubbles. Rosé carried her to the bathroom, setting her down on the counter, placing a kiss on her cheek before she scurried around the bathroom, gathering all of Denali’s favorite bath products and preparing the water. The scent of lavender and mint filled the air, making Denali feel relaxed and sated. 

“Babe, the bath is ready. Do you want me to help you undress?”

“Please,” Denali whispered, raising her arms like a child. Rosé began undressing her, peeling her clothes from her body, adoration fueling every movement. When she was fully undressed, she raised her arms again, silently asking for Rosé to pick her up again.

Rosé chuckled, but picked her up nonetheless. “You’re needy tonight.”

“Always need you,” Denali said sleepily.

Her sleepy confession tugged on Rosé’s heartstrings. Denali always acted so strong in the eyes of the public, only Rosé was lucky enough to see this side of her. To the world she was Denali, figure skater, spinning around in glitzy costumes and bringing home medals and trophies left and right,but to Rosé she was sweet and loving, understanding and patient, to Rosé she was everything lovely.

Rosé kissed her temple lovingly and lowered her into the steamy water. Denali sighed deeply as the warm water hit her skin. Once she was all the way in, Rosé knelt next to the bathtub and raked her fingers through Denali’s hair, humming under her breath as the dark haired girl slipped her eyes shut.

“What shampoo do you want me to use?”

Denali cracked one eye open, barely registering the words spoken. “Hmm? Oh, um- will you use yours?”

Rosé raised an eyebrow. “Why mine? You have like 80 bottles under the sink.”

Denali’s cheeks flushed deeper. “I like yours because it smells like you.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Rosé chuckled and gathered her shampoo and conditioner from the shower.

Using a cup, she wet Denali’s hair, making sure it didn’t get into her eyes. She then squirted a generous amount of shampoo into her hand and applied it to the dark locks that she loved so much. Gentle fingertips massaged the sweet smelling soap into Denali’s scalp, washing away the hairspray and sweat buildup from throughout the day. Rosé’s tender movements and soft humming nearly lulled Denali to sleep, only hanging on by a thread as Rosé rinsed the shampoo and applied conditioner to her ends, rinsing that out as well. 

By the time Rosé was done washing her body, Denali was breathing evenly, her head rested against the side of the tub. If the water wasn’t running cold, Rosé would’ve let her sleep longer, never leaving her side to make sure she didn’t fall under.

“ ‘Nali, baby, wake up. Let’s get you dried off and to bed, okay?”

“M’kay,” she mumbled.

Rosé helped her out and into her favorite fluffy bathrobe. 

While Denali brushed her teeth, Rosé went in search of the comfiest clothes she could find, which happened to be an oversized t-shirt of hers and a pair of cotton panties.

“Here, beautiful,” Rosé said, handing the clothes off to her. Denali looked at the folded clothes in her hands and back up at Rosé, her eyes pleading almost. 

It made Rosé smile, needy Denali was one of her favorite Denali’s. She loved every side of her fiercely but it felt so nice to be needed by someone who was so independent and savvy in her ways. 

“Okay, c’mere.”

Peeling the robe away from her body, Denali let Rosé dress her, soft hands lingering on her hips as she pulled her in for a kiss.

“Do you want me to help you with your hair too?”

“Please,” Denali said sweetly.

Rosé nodded, gesturing to the stool at the vanity. Denali sat and watched with love in her eyes from the mirror as Rosé brushed through her hair then braided it in a simple braid down her back, singing love songs under her breath all the while. 

When she finished she placed a kiss on the crown of Denali’s head, breathing in the scent of her own shampoo mixed with the intoxicating scent that was all Denali.

“C’mon love, I think it’s time for bed.”

Denali yawned. “I’m way ahead of you, will you do one more thing for me, though?”

“What is it?” Rosé asked, although she had an inkling about what that thing was.

Sure enough, she was right on the nose as Denali raised her arms again, signaling she wanted to be lifted into Rosé’s arms for the third time that night.

“You’re too cute,” Rosé cooed, lifting the smaller girl in her arms, letting her hang off of her like a koala. 

Rosé carried her the twenty feet from the bathroom to their bed and tossed Denali down, leaning over her and attacking her face with kisses while she giggled underneath her. 

“Stop, Rosie, it tickles!” Denali shrieked, out of breath from laughter.

Rosé laughed as she pulled back, only to lean down and catch Denali’s lips in a real kiss. Denali sighed softly against Rosé’s lips. Usually kisses like this would end with someone’s clothes strung throughout the room, but instead it ended with Rosé pulling Denali into her arms, letting her girl cuddle against her chest. 

“Rosie?”

“Hmm?”

“I know I said I only wanted you to do one more thing for me, but can I ask for one more thing?”

Rosé looked at her, puzzled. “Of course, but what is it?”

“Will you sing me to sleep?”

Rosé’s heart melted. “Of course, lovely. Any requests?”

Denali shrugged. “Whatever you want, I just wanna hear you sing.”

Rosé combed through her repertoire in her head, finally landing on one that she’d been working on as a solo recently.

She took a deep breath and began singing in the softest voice she could muster.

“ _ And though your arms and legs are under _

_ Love will be the echo in your _

_ Ears, when all is lost and plundered _

_ My love will be there still _

_ True, it's chilling to behold _

_ Up close we stumble backwards _

_ Laughing in our boat 'til _

_ The image sinks away _

_ To someplace far but certain _

_ A land of new suspension _

_ Where someday we must go” _

Rosé barely makes it two verses in when she notices Denali snoring softly against her shoulder. She suddenly felt tiredness seep into her own bones, too wrapped up in making sure Denali was taken care of to realize how tired she really was, but she wouldn’t change a thing. She’d stay up for days if that meant that Denali wouldn’t have to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders anymore. She kissed Denali’s temple one more time, whispering confessions of love in her ear before she let sleep overcome her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes :)


End file.
